


Everything But the Kitchen Sink

by Draco_sollicitus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anniversary celebration, Double Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, If that table's rocking..., Modern AU, Sinful Sunday, Smut, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: Poe and Rey find some use for their kitchen table......even if it means postponing their dinner.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Everything But the Kitchen Sink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlight_and_seafire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/gifts).



> THIS IS JUST SMUT OOPS

“ _Poe_ -”

He’d heard his name said dozens of ways the last three-odd decades of his life: furious, scared, joyful. Poe thought there was no prettier way to say his name than the way Rey said it, her back arched, hands splayed on his abdomen as he gripped her thighs to spread them wider - 

Chest flushed red, love bites along her left breast, face screwed up in almostholyectasy, Rey whimpered as he ran his thumb tender-smooth around her clit. “Poe-- _oh_!”

“Yeah?” Poe said, thrusting faster now, “Yeah, sweetheart-”

“Poe!” Rey shouted, her nails scratchingperfecthotsweet, and he twisted his hip slightly to get a better angle, “The - the _oven,_ Poe!”

 _Shit -_ He became aware of the timer blaring, smoke rising from the corner of the oven door. 

“Gimme a second-” Poe muttered, picking up speed and focusing on the hypersensitive left side of Rey’s clit -

She screamed, jack-knifing off the table, which, up until eight minutes ago, was perfectly set for their anniversary dinner.

Their anniversary dinner which was now in ruins.

“Worth it,” Poe declared, heading to grab the fire extinguisher, naked as the day he was born.

“Worth it,” Rey agreed breathlessly, boneless and relaxed on the kitchen table. 

**Author's Note:**

> here's some more smut for the Damerey tag ;)


End file.
